Mortal Peril
by DanyTheDragon
Summary: Harry and Ginny's youngest daughter, Ariana Potter, is kidnapped at seven years old and her memory erased. The Potters watch their family clock as she gets into trouble on the streets of London, but her magical powers help her survive. As she gains access to the criminal underworld, Ariana has to decide if she will use her powers to take over the world, or save it.
1. Chapter 1 - Lost

_There were no numerals around the face, but descriptions of where each family member might be. "Home," "school," and "work" were there, but there was also "traveling," "lost," "hospital," "prison," and, in the position where the number twelve would be on a normal clock, "mortal peril."_

**Chapter 1: Lost**

"I thought that was the whole reason we were here," James Potter told Teddy Lupin when Teddy refused to buy him a broom that he could sneak into Hogwarts as a first year.

Harry had asked Teddy to get the kids out the house for him this afternoon. As his godchild, Teddy tended to play babysitter over the summer holiday. He took them to Diagon Alley today, since James was old enough to help with the younger ones: Albus, 8, and the twins Lily and Ariana, 7. James would be starting at Hogwarts in three weeks.

The shop was getting very crowded and so Teddy suggested that they leave. Ariana, dark-haired like her father, was trying to reach a broom and was about to knock over a tower of polish. Teddy swooped his hands under her arms and picked her up, setting her down two feet away. She swung around and pouted at him.

"But daddy taught me how to fly!"

"A little girl broom, but those are big girl brooms. You'll learn how to fly those when you start at Hogwarts."

Her brown eyes were angry. "I want to go now, why does Jamie get to start next month when I have to wait..." She started counting with her fingers.

"Four years," Teddy finished. He took his eyes off of her to spot Albus leaving the shop alone.

"James! Follow Albus. Lily, Aria, give me your hands."

Lily was crying on the floor in the corner. He really needed to start charging Harry and Ginny for this.

"You didn't answer my question." Ariana tugged on his robe.

"Come on girls, lets go. Lily, why are you crying."

"I- hurt- my- knee!" She told him between sobs.

"What can I do to make it feel better?" He asked. "What about ice cream?"

Lily brightened up and took Teddy's hand. Aria was still asking questions, but he ignored her and took them both outside where James and Al were waiting.

"Ok, kids, we're getting ice cream and then going home."

"I don't want ice cream," Aria said. "Uncle George said that we should go back and I can try their new bubble-gum."

"Believe me, you don't want to try anything from Uncle George's shop." Teddy told her.

"But he said it would turn my hair pink. I want pink hair." Aria insisted.

"Why?"

"You get to turn your hair whatever color you want, all the time, and I want to too."

"But Lily hurt herself and wants ice cream."

"I can take her to get ice cream," James said. "I want to go to Uncle George's too. We'll meet you there."

"Ok, here's two galleons." Teddy was happy to sort this out and get home already. "Al, you coming with me?"

"I want ice cream too."

"James, can you handle both of them?"

"I'm standing right here," Al glared at him.

"Ok, just, go get ice cream, meet me at Uncle George's by 1:45, got it?"

"Got it," James took both their hands and walked away from Teddy. Aria was happily walking toward her Uncle's shop and Teddy ran to catch up with her and grabbed her hand.

"Stay close to me," Teddy told her. She rolled her eyes.

On their way to Weasley Wizard Wheezes, Teddy heard someone call his name. Emily Baker was waving at him and he waved back. She skipped over to him, her blond curls bouncing, and he started to feel his hands grow sweaty. She was in his year, Hufflepuff, and rather pretty.

"Hi there, how's your summer going?" She asked.

"Just fine, you?"

"Lovely, my family just got back from a Greek holiday."

"I can tell, you have a nice tan."

"Thank you." She smiled. Aria pulled her hand out of his sweaty one and walked toward the shop window where there were high heels on display. Teddy kept her in sight, and when he noticed her settle for looking at high heels, he focused again on Emily.

"How did you fair on your OWLs?" She had asked.

"Oh, I did well enough. I want to be an Auror, like my mum, and I got a good enough score for all those classes, so I'm happy with that.

"Wow, you'll have a full course load. I'm dropping potions this year. But, I guess we'll still have Transfiguration together."

"I guess so," he smiled at her and she bit her lower lip.

"The Gyffindor quidditch team has a few openings, right? You going out for one?"

Teddy couldn't play quidditch due to the technicality that he wasn't 100% human. "No I don't think so, not really my thing. How's the Hufflepuff team looking?"

"We don't have any openings, so hopefully we'll be as good as last year."

"That game against Slytherin was pretty impressive; I'll give you that."

"I should go find my parents, but it was great to see you again!"

"You too, see you on the train."

"Bye!" She turned to walk away and Teddy remained fixated on the view. He took a deep breath and then glanced at the shop window. Aria was gone.

"Shit!" Teddy began searching for her. He walked toward the Weasley shop and didn't find her. He went in and looked around for George, who was behind the counter.

"Hey, Uncle George, did Aria come in here?"

"No, haven't seen her since earlier today. Don't tell me you lost her."

"We were on our way here and I lost sight of her, are you sure she isn't here?" The two of them looked around the store, and then began searching Diagon Alley.

"Aria!" He yelled. "Ariana!"

It was a busy day and he couldn't find her anywhere. He started to panic, his heart racing. Where could she have run off to?

He caught sight of James and ran to him. "Is Aria with you?" But he only saw Lily and Al.

"No she went with you."

"I lost sight of her and I can't find her."

"Did you try Uncle Geo-"

"Yes," he cut him off, "He's looking too."

"Don't worry, we'll find her." Lily and Albus were closed inside a WWW office with one of the employees to keep watch. George, James and Teddy searched Diagon Alley.

Teddy never forgot this day or the months that followed. They called Harry and Ginny once a good hour had passed since he last saw her. The alley was searched by Aurors but with no sight of the girl. Teddy didn't see Harry sleep over the next three weeks before school started. He grew deep bruises under his eyes and Ginny always seemed to look like she had just stopped crying.

Aria's hand was still at "Mortal Peril" on September 1st, the day before Teddy and James were to leave for Hogwarts. Lily sobbed at the train station, saying that she couldn't bear to lose the two of them too. Harry wasn't even there to see them off, rather, he was working with the Auror office, searching for his missing daughter. Teddy couldn't stand the sight of Ginny tearing up at Lily's outburst.

This was all his fault.


	2. Chapter 2 - Mortal Peril

A/n: Thanks for taking a look at the second chapter! Trigger warning for rape: This is an uncomfortable chapter, so it's short. It is not required should you want to skip it and go right to Chapter 3.

**Chapter 2: Mortal Peril**

The girl was hooded and gagged with her hands tied behind her back and her ankles tied together. She was in the backseat of a car that had just taken a hard right turn and her head slammed against the door. The car slowed as it hit an uneven patch of road and then came to a stop. Rough hands slung her over a shoulder and she was carried inside. She knew that she was back at the house with the red walls and she squirmed, though it wouldn't do her any good.

For weeks, this house was all she had known. She wasn't sure what her name was or where she had lived before here. She thought that, maybe, this was how life started—full of the knowledge of how to speak, walk, and use the bathroom—the only thing she was allowed to get up for. But soon, she found that explanation wanting. She had a life before this, but couldn't remember a thing. Then the men who ran the house started sending her out for a weekend here and there, and she was returned under circumstances such as these.

She was thrown onto a couch and the hood was removed. The dark man who had picked her up from here at the start of the weekend was the one who returned her.

"My boss would like a refund, he never even touched her."

"Still had her for a few days, it's up to him to get what he paid for." The man who worked at the house spoke in a bored monotone.

"He could never get into the room and he had to leave on business this morning. Then, suddenly, the door was able to open."

"Lost his keys?"

"They wouldn't work."

"Regardless, no refunds. You had her for two days, you paid for two days."

"Bullshit, he never touched her."

"That's our policy. Do you really want to start a fight over a few grand?"

Eventually, her rentee gave up and left. The other man, who she knew well, grabbed her hair and looked into her eyes.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? The last one couldn't even find your cunt, you freak whore."

He threw her over his shoulder and started taking her down the hallway where the staircase was. She would be put back into the basement, she knew. Soon, she would fade away and everything would be blurry. Sometimes, she welcomed whatever drugs they gave her. But without them, she felt in control, and that's when the doors wouldn't open or her underwear wouldn't come off.

After what felt like days in the windowless basement, the girl was pulled from her bed again. She was washed roughly, her hands suspended in the air. Her hair was dried and curled and she was dressed in a white button down and short, plaid skirt: little English schoolgirl fantasy again.

As her hair was pulled into pigtails, a man whispered threats into her ear. "This one won't put up with any of your freaky bullshit. If he returns unhappy, I'll feed to my sadistic friend, the Reaper, got it?"

She nodded though she knew the Reaper didn't like little girls like her, he had told her so himself. Still, the men had decided not to take any chances. She was drugged lightly and felt groggy the whole night, not groggy enough to ignore what was being done to her, but enough that she couldn't do anything about it.

But when morning came, she was feeling like herself again. She was in a very extravagant bed that was light pink with white curtains. She pulled them aside to find a windowless room full of dolls and teddy bears. She wondered how many little girls like her had made it through there. She looked at the books: Some of them sounded familiar. She couldn't remember reading, but pulled out one of the books anyway—it was about an elephant—and took it to the bed.

She read all day, focused mostly on the pictures, and tried to take her mind off of where she was. Maybe tonight, she could focus on keeping the door closed again. Someone knocked after several hours before opening the door. She pressed herself up against the bed, but it was a girl, maybe 13, who walked in.

"Hi there, what's your name?" She didn't have a name as far as she knew, so she shrugged.

"I'm Angelica. I brought you a sandwich and some milk."

She was worried that it might be drugged, but wasn't about to turn down food. A tray with a large sandwich and a tall glass of milk was placed in front of her on the big, pink bed.

"I'll be back later to help you get ready for tonight. Is there anything else you need?" She shook her head no. Angelica smiled a small, pitying smile and left her, locking the door on the way out.

The unnamed girl ate slowly, enjoying the quality turkey and the thick bread. The milk was refreshing and she wished for another glass. As the sun started to set, she grew restless and nervous. She tried hard to keep calm, but tears regularly sprung to her eyes.

Angelica returned, as promised, and started the bath that was connected to the bedroom.

"How long have you been here?" The girl asked while she bathed in a lavender-scented bath.

"About five years. I don't really know why he keeps me around. Here, I'll wash your hair for you."

Angelica massaged the lavender shampoo into her hair but failed to keep it out of the girl's eyes.

"Ow," she squinted and reached for a towel.

"You're going to have to toughen up if you're going to survive tonight. The second one is always the worst. He didn't like that you were groggy last night. Head back."

Angelica poured clean water over her head. The girl knew she'd be alright; she'd be able to stop him.

She was wearing a very pink dress with white chiffon sticking out underneath and white mary jane slippers over white socks. Angelica led her down a long hallway, their heels clicking on the hardwood floor. A door opened to a study, where the man who hurt her last night sat on a couch, smoking a cigar.

"Ah, good timing young ladies. Angie, dear, bring in our new friend."

Angelica grabbed the girl's hand and brought her inside the room.

"Thank you darling. Give her a kiss now and go back upstairs." Angelica kissed the little girl on the lips and closed the door on the way out. The girl stood in the center of the room, terrified.

"Hello there cherry pop, look at you all dressed in pink. Come here to daddy." Tears sprung to her eyes.

"You do as I say now." She was too scared to even move.

"Oh, is that how we're going to play tonight? Get right to it?" He stood up and started removing his belt. "I'm going to give you 10 lashes for being insolent and you're going to count for me." He flung around his belt, enjoying the fear on her face, and grabbed the cigar that he had set down for another draw. But, it burst into flames and he dropped it onto his lap, which caught fire. He screamed but the fire magically enveloped him and spread across the room.

The girl had never done anything quite so destructive. The lush curtains caught fire and the bad man danced in the flames, screaming. Everything was in flames and suddenly she was worried that she wouldn't be able to stop it. A flame licked her socks but the heat didn't hurt her: This was her fire. The man had stopped moving now, and lay on the burning carpet.

She hadn't realized that the door opened to the room or that the hallway now burned too. She needed to get out of there. Her dress was on fire, she realized, and she ran out into the hallway, looking for an exit. She heard men screaming and she used her hand to put out her dress.

She found the door, already open, and ran outside, where it was lightly raining. She ran away from the group of men who had made it out safely as quickly as she could, the shoes tapping on the wet sidewalk. She turned the corner and her lungs burned, but she didn't slow down. She passed blocks and went down a skinny cobblestone alleyway. She didn't notice anyone following. She heaved and tears sprung to her eyes. But she felt victorious: she would never go back to that terrible red house.

She got away.


	3. Chapter 3 - Traveling

Chapter 2 summary: Accidental magic caused a fire that allowed Ariana to escape from sex traffickers.

**Chapter 3: Traveling**

Ginny was relieved one day when she came downstairs to make breakfast and found that Ariana's hand had moved from "Mortal Peril" to "Traveling." She called out to Harry, who rushed to the kitchen.

"I don't understand how we can't find her but the clock can still track her," Ginny told Harry.

"There was likely a very powerful anti-tracking charm placed on her, but the clock uses a unique spell that formed a bond with her. I'll ask around, maybe we can use it to find her somehow." He wondered if it could somehow be turned into a compass, something that could lead him to her.

Ginny nodded, teary eyed, and stared at the hand that had been set at "Mortal Peril" for months.

"Maybe she'll come home?" Ginny asked.

"If she got away, maybe her kidnapper is just moving her somewhere new." Ginny choked a sob and Harry embraced her, silently vowing to stop at no means to find their daughter.

Being on her own was more difficult than she had imagined. She walked for hours in the dark after her escape. She decided to sleep during the day and climbed up a fire escape to a rooftop. There, the sun was warm and she was able to sleep. The first night, she found leftovers behind a restaurant. And then sat in the alleyway, trying to create a fire again. That night, it didn't work, but the next night, she managed to set some newspaper on fire using just her head.

Three nights after her escape, still wandering the city, she was looking through another restaurant's trash when a homeless man approached her. She went to run, but he begged her to stop.

"Wait! We can help each other." She whipped around. "I don't see how, sir." He reeked and she stepped away from him.

"Well, I'm gon' guess yeh don't wanna go back were yeh came from?" She shook her head no.

"If you were to try an' get help, from the state you see, they would send you back." She didn't really understand what he meant; she had started to realize how little she knew about the world. The state would send her back to those horrible people?

"An' I can't find a place to sleep 'cause I'm just some ole man who made some bad decisions. But, together, father an' daugh'er, I bet we could find a way to get two beds tonigh'."

She didn't trust him and took another step back. Strange men and beds didn't mix.

"An' maybe a hot meal. An' a coat for yeh too." He reached into a large bag that he was carrying and handed her a smelly blanket.

"Here's a peace offerin'. I don't need to ask you no questions. I don't need to know your circumstances. We can just work together for a place to sleep. Hell, yeh could stand to learn a few things about living on yeh own."

She took the blanket and, despite the smell, wrapped it around her shoulders. She had been shivering but felt better now. She nodded, because something needed to change: She couldn't roam the streets in a little burned dress forever.

"Wha's your name?"

"I don't have a name," she told him.

"Well, yeh need a name. Hmmm... what abou' Emily?"

She shrugged and nodded.

"Alrigh' Emily, my name is Jack, Jack Waterson. So, yeh gon' be Emily Waterson, got it?"

Jack was right, they got two beds in the family section and a hot meal that night. The next morning, they asked for warmer clothes for her, and she got to rummage through boxes for jeans, sweaters, a jacket, and even boots. She was happy to get rid of the dress and the shoes, which had started to hurt her feet. Warm and fed, they went back to the shelter each night. Jack was impatient at times with how little Emily knew about the world, but taught her a lot every day.

It got much colder, and Emily feared that she might not have a warm place to sleep one night. She remembered what snow was, but when she tried to think of the last winter, she came up blank. When Emily was alone, she continued to work on the fire and was getting much better at it. She didn't even have to burn anything, she could start a fire out of nothing, even cup one in her hands.

Jack had a brother in Manchester and the two of them went up there, he said, for Christmas. But, when they arrived, Jack was thrown out of the house. His brother screamed at him for even stopping by and she watched Jack cry and beg for forgiveness. Emily wasn't sure what he'd done but felt very uncomfortable. They had to walk a long way to the shelter downtown.

Having no identity, she felt herself turning into Emily Waterson. She could tell people where she grew up, about the mother that she and Jack had made up, and why her mother had left them. That night, Manchester's shelter was full of volunteers and she was even given a Christmas present: A doll with curly dark hair, wearing a pretty pink dress. She hated it and left it sitting by the tree for someone else.

She did love the carols and the feast which was prepared for them. She ate as much as she could, until she felt sick. Living on the streets wasn't so bad that night.

Manchester was much smaller than London. But everything went bad one night when Jack had a lot to drink. He had purchased a bottle of liquor and was drinking all day on the street. When night fell, she tried to get him to stand up and go to the shelter.

"Leave me here to die."

"I won' do tha'. Come on, we need to go if we're gon ge' dinner!"

He wouldn't budge. And after several attempts she got angry.

"We're gon' freeze tonigh' let's go!"

"Shut up you bitch whore!" He yelled. She had tried to pull him up but he took a swing at her with the bottle, crashing it on her head. She felt it cut her head and she cried out. "Stupid bitch!" He yelled and came at her with the bottle. She thought quick and he went up in flames, just long enough to stop him. She made them disappear.

"Come a' me again and I'll set yeh on fire."

"Wha? – Yeh stupid freak, get outta here! Get out!"

She got up and ran off, she felt some hot liquid running down her ear but kept walking and reached a residential area. Her stomach rumbled, having not eaten since a small bagged sweet that morning. She followed Jack's old advice and went to the back door of a restaurant. Instead of taking food from the garbage, she waited for a worker to come out and asked for any leftovers.

He was young, maybe 20, and looked at her sadly.

"Hey, I'll bring you out something in the next 20 minutes or so. Yeh got a home little girl?"

She shook her head no.

"I know of somewhere yeh might be able to sleep tonight, stay here, OK?"

A whole world opened up to her that night: there were kids everywhere who had no home, who knew tips on how to get food and steal pocket-change, where to sleep, and who not to trust—everyone.


	4. Chapter 4 - Mortal Peril

**Chapter 4: Mortal Peril**

"Hey Alice. What the fuck, I thought we were getting pizza?" Her new friend, Wes, acknowledged her by her new name after coming inside an abandoned store where they had set up a place weeks ago.

"It's fuckin' raining, I'm not going outside. We have some old soup cans anyway. I can heat one up for yeh?"

She would make a fire underneath them and enjoy hot soup whenever she got hungry. It was almost April now, and she knew that soon it would get warm outside again. There were two other kids her age, Wes and Fatz, and then five older kids. One of them was Fatz's sister, Gabby, who was nice, but the four guys always gave Alice the creeps.

"I'm sick of soup." She shrugged.

"Want to play a game? I'm bored." She split the deck and they played War: Whoever had the highest card won that hand. It was back and forth until three of the older boys came back, with two strangers who were adults.

"Shit, that slut and her little brother can go fuck themselves."

Wes greeted them with a little wave.

Alice put down a queen, beating out Wes's jack and he groaned. His 9 of clubs beat her 3 of diamonds. She noticed the adult men were talking to two of the boys in low voices. It made her uneasy and she kept an eye on them.

Her 7 beat his 6 and her 5 his 4.

"Hey, Alice: Come here, we have a job for yeh."

"I know, I was gon' go get pizza but it started pourin'."

"It's OK, these guys think yeh can help 'em with somethin'."

She lost her 9 of hearts to Wes's king and then went over to the two adults and the other boys.

"Wha' can I do for yeh?"

They looked at her in a way she didn't quite like. One of them whispered something to the tallest boy, who shrugged and nodded.

"Just come with us and we'll tell you all about it."

She paused, trying to think quick, and then ran toward the door and out into the rain. She sprinted down the residential street but hands grabbed her ponytail, yanking her head back painfully and a hand clasped over her mouth. She bit down and her attacker screamed as he caught fire and pulled her onto him. She burned too, but never felt a thing. She rolled off him and set the other adult man on fire. She ran then, fast as possible for blocks.

She caught her breath after running into a backyard. Tears sprung to her eyes: They had betrayed her. She never liked them much, but it was nice to have a group of people to come home to. She wondered if she could find Fatz and Gabby, and maybe Wes would join them somewhere new. She sat in someone's back patio (no one seemed to be home) and wiped away tears.

Her heart raced thinking of what almost had happened to her, again. She hated being a girl and wished she was a boy, like Wes and Fatz, who would never have someone try and sell them. They would never be called a slut or a whore.

She sat, angry, and then decided to try the back door. It opened and she quietly entered the house.

It was small, with old furniture, but clean. She concluded from the floral couches that some old lady must live there and went looking through the bedroom for money or valuables. She was right: Photos of grandchildren lined the walls and on the bedside table was a framed photo of an older gentleman. She picked it up and felt sad for no real reason. She was going to sit and wonder what it would be like to live in a house, but was over self-pitying. She didn't find much and hated stealing anyway. What she really wanted was a pair of scissors.

She found some in the kitchen and looked in the bathroom mirror while standing on a laundry basket. She cut her hair down to two-inches length. Long dark strands fell into the bathroom sink and she tried to get it even. In the end, she had just the cut she was looking for: She was a boy now.

"I'm Bobby," she said aloud to the mirror. Maybe she could pass as a seven year old boy, until it was expected that her voice deepen. She approved and rinsed the hair down the drain. She grabbed some fruit and chocolate milk on the way out, and drank it straight from the liter as she walked back to the abandoned store.

She sneaked past the door and checked inside.

The adults were gone, she wondered if they were still alive. She was ready to use her fire on any of the older boys. Instead, she found only Wes.

"Hey, who are yeh?!" He yelled.

"It's me, stupid." She said back.

"Yeh cut your hair."

"Yeah, I decided to be a boy. So, I'm gon' need yeh clothes, mine are all burnt anyway."

"Yeah, they said yeh set them on fire." She pulled his clothes out of his bag and started to change.

"Did they die?"

"They're burned up pretty bad." He paused. "What _are _yeh?"

"I don' know. An alien, maybe."

She took off her shirt and put on his t-shirt and navy blue hoodie. Her jeans were already baggy, but she grabbed a pair of his boxers.

"Where're yeh going?"

"I don' know, London? Want to come with?"

"No, I'm from London an' I hated it there."

"OK, well, I'm gon' head out tonigh'." She expected that she had enough money for a bus ride. She slung her bag over her shoulder and gave him a hug.

"Bye, take care o' yehself."

For those fateful moments when the hand again settled onto "Mortal Peril" young Albus didn't think he could breathe, his chest tightened and his stomach twisted. He tried to yell out for his mother, but once he thought that just maybe he could finally get the word "Mum" out, the hand moved back to "Traveling." Finally, the tightness faded and he screamed for her.

A week later, Harry brought home a special quill that would record each change to Ariana's hand.


	5. Chapter 5 - Home

**Chapter 5: Home**

Bobby spent the next three weeks just getting by in London. She spent nights inside a trash bag when it rained to stay dry, thankful that the weather was warm again. She stole food and asked for it behind restaurants, becoming a regular at Gianna's, an Italian place. She searched for any hint that there was a community that existed like the one in Manchester—just a few kids who stick together to make it. It would be nice to have something like a family again.

She thought of Jack, Gaby, Fatz, and Wes, and her throat ached. She hated being all alone.

After three weeks, she was sitting in her trash bag when a stranger told her about house that let kids sleep in the basement. She ran, but was too late to get a spot on a bed and curled up in a corner. In the morning, she heard a toilet flush and waited until the teenage boy left before going in herself. She carried in her backpack, used the toilet, and washed her face.

Someone knocked on the door, only as a warning since he walked right in. He was maybe a year or two older than she was.

"Hullo," he greeted her before starting to take a piss. She looked away, embarrassed.

"Morning." She tried to get her hair to lie flat.

"Yeh're new." He said, before flushing.

"First night here, my name's Danny." She decided that there were other names that could be both girl and boy names and that she ought to use one. Like, Charlie for Charlotte, Danny for Danielle, Sam for Samantha, or Joe for a number of female names. She chose Danny at the last minute.

"Peter. Yeh planning on living here or yeh just a one off?"

"I'm on my own, so I'm looking for a permanent place. Are we allowed to shower here and stuff?"

"Yeah, there's soap and shampoo, usually someone nicks some and replenishes the stuff. There are plenty of towels to use. Just grab one." He gestured to the number of towels hanging on the door and the bar across from the toilet.

"There is a second bathroom in the backroom. Just don't be too greedy with the hot water."

She nodded. "Thanks."

"We usually have someone grab a pizza or something each night, think you're up for it?"

"Sure, for how many?"

"Usually two larges will do. See you around six then?"

She nodded.

"Enjoy the shower, yeh need one."

The next day, it rained and Danny found Peter playing video games on the main floor with two other boys, who looked a little younger and closer to her age. She met Sam, short for Samir, who ran away from his Uncle just last year. Winston, who was dark-skinned and as short as she was, hung out at the house while his mother worked and went away. When she asked where he just shrugged.

She had never played the game but caught on after a few tries and jokes made at her expense. She glared and kept working at it, surprised at how quickly the day went by.

"I'm hungry," Winston said after they had finished a level. "Let's get some food?"

"What do yeh have in mind?" Peter asked, the oldest of the group. She learned that his mother had lived there and when she died, her housemates tried to take care of him.

"I nicked a few soup cans yesterday," she offered. Winston's nose scrunched in distaste.

"I'm a growing boy, I need real food."

She offered an alternative: "This Italian place, Gianna's, gave me pasta when I asked at the backdoor."

"Huh," Peter said. "I never thought to do that. What if they call the police?"

Danny shrugged, "Run."

The four boys went to the back of the restaurant and Danny stepped forward when a young man exited.

"Hullo, do you have any leftovers tonight?" The man noticed her and waved, "How's it going?"

She shrugged, "Hungry again."

"Yeah, that happens. I'll see what I can find... who's that?"

She waved at the other three and they stepped out.

"This isn't a charity, kids. Four of you?"

"Whatever yeh can spare, we'd appreciate it." She told him.

"Wait here."

They waited for what seemed like ages, playing thumb wars and bragging about video games.

She heard a whistle and the young man was carrying a bag with four to-go containers. She ran up to grab it and thanked him, he nodded and told her to scram.

The four enjoyed a big dinner of various pasta dishes and Danny felt that she had proved her value.

Another rainy day, Danny told a version of what happened to her, including the men who tried to kidnap her in Manchester.

"You set them on fire?" Peter asked. She shrugged and decided to show off her powers. She cupped a fire in her hand and watched their faces.

"How did yeh do that?" Sam asked.

"I don't know, the first time, it was an accident. But I finally got the hold of it and I can set things on fire like that," she snapped a finger.

"What else can yeh do?"

"In desperate times, I've made other weird things happen, but nothing I've been able to control."

"Wow, you're like, superhuman."

"Or maybe an alien," Peter offered

"Yeah, did your parents have powers?"

She shrugged.

"I— I don't know anything about my parents. I'm— I actually don't have any memories until like, not even a year ago."

"Wicked!"

"How is that wicked?"

"Don't you see? This is how superhero movies start! You're like, Superman or something."

"Or, maybe you were bit by something, like Spiderman."

"Maybe you're a demigod."

"Or a science experiment gone wrong, so they had to wipe your brain and get rid of you."

She looked back and for the with each suggestion, not sure what to make of them.

"Maybe before this, yeh lived in outer space or something." Danny didn't really know, he could be right, so nodded.

"So, what are you going to do about your powers?"

"I don't know, all I can do is make fire."

Next time they saw Winston, he was equally amazed. "She's an alien." Peter told him.

"Really?"

Danny showed off her new fire trick and blew it out her mouth.

"Danny the Dragon," Winston called her and the other two repeated it. "Danny the Dragon!"

"No one is ever going to mess with us," he said.

The four made mac and cheese that night and played video games until late in the morning. Breaking a rule, they slept on the couches and laughed as Winston started snoring.

Two weeks later, the clock chimed, indicating a change of Ariana's hand. Ginny ran into the kitchen. The new chiming feature was added by a magical carpenter. The hand now settled on "Home." Ginny ran to the front door and searched the house, calling her name.

"What is it?" Harry asked, running down the steps.

"Aria's home! Aria!" She shouted again.

They looked around, but nothing.

"Maybe she's found a new home," Harry offered. Ginny shook her head, "She's here, she has to be here." She started searching cupboards in the kitchen.

"Gin, she's not hiding with the china." Ginny collapsed in a heap on the floor, sobbing. Harry's eyes pricked with tears too. He had failed Aria, failed his family. He knew that she was missing because of him, because someone wanted to hurt him. Aria's twin sister, Lily, whom she looked nothing like, was now crying in the doorway.

"Aria's not home?" She asked Harry. Harry scooped her up, taking in how very small and fragile she was, and how she was wholly unable to take care of herself. She hoped that Ariana was safe at a new home, well-fed and taken care of. It was the most he could hope for.


End file.
